


Gods and Goddesses That Lead You To Soulmates

by Easy_Days



Category: Bat - Fandom, Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angels, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Not Canon Compliant, Points of View, Swearing, Wayne Enterprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easy_Days/pseuds/Easy_Days
Summary: With a date written on your wrist, it is the first day you will see your soulmate.But they appear in a dream-space world with angels around you to give you another two dates.Marinette met her soulmate at the young age of fourteen years old. She was excited and happy to be there.Jason just wished for his soulmate to accept him, with all his faults. He hasn't told anyone the date on his wrist though.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd, Plagg & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 479





	Gods and Goddesses That Lead You To Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFairMaidenofFandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairMaidenofFandom/gifts).



> For my Secret Santa @persephonebutkore, and I don't have a tumblr so this is where I have posted it.  
> I'm so sorry that you had to wait so long for this. I saw you were impatient and I sort of rushed it I guess, but it has been beta read.  
> What am I even saying. Well hopefully you don't find the characters too out of character.
> 
> Ya, second fic!

About four years ago, Marinette had been very excited, for her whole day had been cleared out. She had been fourteen that day, and had created her own commission website with the computer expert Max. But besides that, that had been the day that was written on her arm her whole life, July 2nd.

Many people generally were out- as in unconscious -the whole time on the date, not waking up from the dream space that the gods brought them to. There, angels or gods would come to talk to them with your soulmate by your side. A lesser known fact about the dream space is that time will vary there, no matter what so that when you are finished talking, it will be the next day.

In Marinette's case, she had been brought there, and at first was there with a goddess named Tikki.

"Hello, nice to meet you Marinette!" Exclaimed the goddess. 

"Umm, hello? I thought that this was for soulmates."

"It is. But you two are in different time zones, so we must wait for him. But don't worry, Plagg will make sure to bring him once his day is done, which won't be too long, so don't worry. His name is Jason Todd, and Plagg is my counterpart as the god of destruction and bad luck while I’m the goddess of good luck and creation."

Tikki started to float around the place, as it was a beautiful park with nature everywhere. Marinette looked around and was instantly inspired, but had no sketchbook to draw anything. 

All of a sudden, a pencil and sketchbook appeared in her hands, and she yelped.

Tikki turned around and asked, "What's wrong?... Oh, you did it!"

"What did I do?" Marinette inquired.

"You see, Marinette, you are a creation soul. That means that your soul was crafted by me, the goddess of creation, so you are able to create things. And don't worry, you will be able to bring it back with you."

\---------------

Bruce had forced him to sleep so he could meet his soulmate, even with all his protests, and said that if he didn't, he would use the same sedatives he used for Tim on him.

The only way that Bruce would know about the date, July 2nd, was if someone had told him for he had many precautions in place for the date on his wrist. 

As he started to feel the effect of the sedatives, Jason muttered, "When I get back, I will kill you Tim."

When he opened his eyes, he saw ruins all around him. 

"Hey, up here kid." A raspy voice said.

"What the h*ll! I thought it was angels who did this, what even are you!" Jason exclaimed.

"Hey kid, chill out. Haven't you heard of those special cases with gods helping them instead? Well this is one of them." He then groaned, "Ugh, Tikki's gonna kill me for not taking you to your soulmate right away. Let's go boy."

Without being given a choice, Jason was surrounded by a dark mist that felt familiar to him, unlike the Lazarus pit. It was comforting to him, and in his mind, he heard the raspy voice say to him "My name's Plagg - the God of destruction and bad luck. Nice to meet you Jason. Your soulmate's name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and my counterpart Tikki is her guide. She is the goddess of good luck and creation. Now open your eyes kid, we’re here.”

Jason opened his eyes, expecting something that looked somewhat like Plagg’s place, but instead was greeted with a beautiful sight. There were plants everywhere, reminding Jason of a park. At the center of it all, with stone paths all leading to the middle, a fountain gushing clean, pure water out with diamonds and coins on the bottom. All in all, it seemed to be a place meant to be shared and to relax in.

All of a sudden, the god flew up to the goddess and presented Jason to her and the other girl. ‘Marinette?’ he tried remembering what Plagg had said. 

The goddess came up to him and circled around. 

“Just making sure, don't want another close call. Mine has already been confirmed. She created stuff.” she called out to Plagg.

“Hello dear, nice to meet you Jason. My name’s Tikki, in case you forgot, and your soulmate is the girl sitting over there on the bench near the center. Her name is Marinette and is my creation soul, but you don’t know what that means and that’s okay.” Tikki told him.

\---------------

“Marinette! They’ve come so stop your drawing for a minute and come over here so we can do the ritual thingy.” Tikki shouted, and Marinette looked up and came over.

The first thing she did was say “Hello, my name’s Marinette! Nice to meet you, Jason! Guess that I’m your soulmate.” and she held out her hand.

She looked up and the differences in height were the first thing she noticed. The next was that he had a white streak in his hair, and Marinette was unsure if it was natural or dyed. Finally, she noticed that he had the most beautiful blue eyes, but they were unlike her own with a haunting look in them.

“Hi, nice to meet you too, I guess. But do you speak a different language besides English? You have a thick accent.” Jason replied.

“Oh? Sorry about that, the languages are being translated, so the accent may be there since you guys don’t know the same languages.” Tikki noted, and then said

“Welp, should we get started with the process?”

“I think we should sugarcube. Well, you guys will now be on two journeys that will show under what circumstances you will meet in real life, and how you guys die. The date of those scenes will then appear below July 2nd, and the first one will be crossed out with a gold line to show that it was successful. Follow us to make sure you guys don’t get lost.” Plagg said in response to what Tikki had said, and rushed them along with the god and goddess to another place, which showed the future.

Later on, Marinette and Jason stood next to each other and held their wrists next to each other. The date started to glow and golden glitter surrounded their wrists.

Marinette had felt a sort of soft touch on the writing and she started to giggle because of it. Next to her, Jason must have noticed her giggles and smiled softly at her. 

"Okay, so this next part of getting the other dates is purely us. You guys just do whatever. Just don't leave the center." Plagg warned them before Tikki and Plagg were hidden from her view with the mist.

Marinette started to talk with Jason, learning some basic facts and being asked questions. As time went on, she started to feel a tingling feeling beneath the first date and asked Jason if he also felt it.

He responded offhandedly, "Ya, but you're giving me more tingly feelings in my heart." 

Both of them took a few seconds to realize what has been said, then immediately turning red from it and turning around. Marinette was feeling happy and embarrassed about what had been said, but tentatively asked, "Did you mean that?" 

Jason had blurted out "Of course, I mean you've already realized what you want to do and have so many goals. It's just really cool!" 

Tikki's voice was louder than whatever she had been about to say about him, "Well, now that you both have the dates on your wrists, we'll send you guys back now. It will be the normal time you guys wake up though, in case you wanted to know the time in your location. Bye, hope we don't have to see you until the last date!"

Marinette had felt an odd whooshing feeling inside of her, and before she couldn't see Jason shouted "See you soon!"

\----------------

Now, she was going to Gotham with the date of March 27th as her meeting day, and only specific people knowing. They were: Adrien, Chloe, Nino, Juleka, and Marc. Marc had been moved to her class this year, while Nathaniel, Kim, Max, and Sabrina had been moved to different classes for lycee. 

Everything else was the same, with Marinette still in Mme. Bustier's class and everyone hanging onto Lila's lies. Adrien, with the help of Master Fu, was able to realize that Lila was hurting people and he stopped being naive about everything.

The only problem was that they were about to take a bus to Wayne Enterprises, but Mme. Bustier was unable to find a bus that would take them all there. 

“Children, let’s not panic and see if the public transportation here has something big enough for all of us.”

“Or rather than that, Lila! Since you know Bruce Wayne and his sons, why don’t you call them to explain the situation so they can come to pick us up!” exclaimed Alya, vibrating at the thought of being able to see the millionaires.

“Oh, you see Alya, my closest relationship was with Jason Tebb, but when he disappeared, it really broke our relationship. So I’m not sure if I should bother them with this call.” Lila insisted, and she put her phone away while speaking.

“Excuse me, my name is Richard Grayson, and I’m looking for a Marinette? Do you happen to know where she could be?” asked a tall man, with black hair and blue eyes, and he spoke French well. Marinette noted that they weren’t unlike Jason’s.

“Umm, are you looking for Marinette Dupain-Cheng? If you are, you should stop because she is such a bully to Lila, and is super jealous.” retorted Alya, coming to Lila’s defense.

“Sorry, but this is a safety matter with an attack going on near this area, so please stop and let me see Miss. Dupain-Cheng so I can take her to Wayne Enterprises.” The man replied while smiling brightly at the class. 

While an argument was going on about whether or not he was aloud to take her, Red Robin and Red Hood were bouncing across the rooftops. Marinette had looked up while Red Hood had been looking down at them, and he had quickly sent a wave in their direction. 

“Oh, you guys are the French class meant to be touring today, right? I can help you guys get there, as I will be your tour guide for the day.” Richard had finally said when Marinette had tuned back in to listen.

“Why that would be wonderful! Thank you so much. Sorry about how late we were. Someone had forgotten the papers to let us rent out buses here so we could travel together.” Mme. Bustier had replied, not so subtly looking at Marinette.

Then they had gotten into multiple cars that Richard had called, and was finally getting on track with the schedule. Discreetly before getting in though, Marinette had searched him up to make sure that it was safe to get in. It turned out to be nothing to worry about with Richard being the eldest son of Bruce Wayne.

Once they had got there and started the tour, Marinette started to itch her wrist, as it was irritating her. But once she looked down at it, she was elated at the gold starting to show up and told Adrien and Juleka who were closest to her. 

“So this is th-” Richard had started to say when he was disrupted by someone who was oddly familiar to her.

“Aye, this is not what you were about to s…” the man had trailed off when turning around and seeing who was there. Marinette had seen the white tip and the stern blue eyes when he had turned around and she had made her way up to the front of the group.

“Hello, Jason Todd. Why are you here?” she stammered to him, afraid.

“Heyo, Marinette. Why, my brother works here, and I’m also here to see you.” His voice softer than when he had interrupted his brother.

Richard had shooed everyone away, as the first meeting was a special one, always.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you in real life madam.” Jason had said while bowing down to her playfully. He looked at her with concern, for her to like him and hoping that it was a good impression.

She giggled and curtsied, playing along and saying “Why, it's a pleasure to see you as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and happy holidays!  
> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> It feels a bit rushed I think, and half of it is totally a flashback and povs are hard to tell so sorry about that.


End file.
